The Librarian
by dustybook
Summary: Belle is on the run as the next Librarian and keeper of the knowledge, and comes across Rumple and son Baelfire in there village. The village is raided, Belle suspects they are Hunter's of Knowledge she is forced to tell her new friends the truth about her role. The three companions begin a journey to protect Belle and the knowledge, but Rumple becomes much more to Belle. NO LACEY
1. Chapter 1: A Visitor in the Night

Chapter One: A Visitor in the Night

The Gods and Goddess raged on into the night, and Mother Nature cried tears of despair as father and son tried to sleep, but neither could for different reasons. Rumplestiltskin's son, Baelfire was terrified of thunderstorms and had crawled into his father's bed as soon as he heard the fierce boom, trembling fretfully. Baelfire sucked on his thumb while clinging to his father's waist with his other hand, but drifted off as his papa told him a story to lull Bae to sleep. Rumple on the other hand could not fall asleep. It wasn't that he feared thunderstorms as Bae did, but his leg was bothering him, tending to ache more during bad weather.

Carefully, Rumple removed his son's arm and replaced his body with the stuffed dragon he had made for Bae. Footsteps made the floor boards creak as he walked across the room into the kitchen area. At the sounds of his son shifting in bed Rumple turned to see if the boy was awake. Fortunately, Bae had just repositioned his body so he was facing the wall, and Rumple returned to his mission at hand. He opened the cabinet where he kept the tools and herbs for healing and found what he was searching for, a bowl of salve. He brought the bowl down, and sitting down scooped some into his hands, gently rubbing it on the flesh where he felt the dull ache. It wouldn't heal his leg, but it would sooth it. _Milah was right about one thing, breaking my leg was stupid, _he mused, _but it truly was my only option at the time._ Rumple sat in the dark with the occasional flashes of light coloring the night sky when he heard pounding at his door…..

The cloaked woman clung to the book in her hand still running, trying not to look back, despite being out of breath and getting soaked. She had to find a place to hide before they caught her like they did her parents. Her father was dead and her mother was prisoner. As much as she wanted to go back she had to get to safety and not let anyone get a hold of the book, which was her responsibility, protecting the book. In doing so she would be protecting her legacy as the Librarian. She was the only surviving Librarian, and if she died….if this book got into the wrong hands …. She came upon a small village, and was desperate for warmth, and could have chosen any of these little houses, but there was one she felt a pull towards. She didn't question it as her body was lacking energy, and she was freezing, so she followed the pull. She stopped at one of the cottages and pounded aggressively at the door. Before she could get a good look at the person who answered she slumped to the ground exhausted.

"Who would be pounding on my door at this hour," he muttered irritably as he approached the door ready to tell the stranger this wasn't an inn when he heard shuffling feet behind him.

"Papa, is someone here?" Bae asked as he rubbed his eye with his fist and clung to his toy dragon.

"Go back to sleep son," Rumple told him.

"But I can't sleep papa you left me," Bae protested, his protruding lip quivering.

"Alright, come on Laddie," Rumple said gently scooping him up, "someone maybe here and you can help get rid of them."

Bae smiled impishly at the idea.

Rumple narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he opened the door and realized no one was standing there. Hearing groaning he looked down to see a cloaked figure curled up at his feet. Seeing the stranger was conscious Rumple curiously moved the hood aside to be captured by the most stunning cerulean colored eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't leave a helpless woman lying unconscious at his door.

"Bae, I'm going to put you down now so I can carry this woman inside," Rumple said.

Bae was about to protest, but one of look from his papa and the boy nodded in agreement. He stood there watching as his papa, whom he believed was as strong as a giant, carry the woman into their cottage. Cocking his head to the side, Baelfire watched as his papa laid the woman in his bed, which he wasn't using tonight because he wanted to stay close to his papa tonight, and made sure the blankets covered her completely and securely.

"She's pretty papa," the boy said, fascinated.

Rumple nodded. "She's very pretty. You're alright with her being in your bed?" Rumple asked having forgotten to ask his son if he minded.

"It's okay papa," Bae said, "the pretty lady needs a place to sleep."

Rumple chuckled softly. "Come on we need to get to bed as well."

Baelfire crawled into bed head first and Rumple following smirking at his way of getting bed. He would have chosen to play the tickle monster, but he didn't want his son's giggles to wake the sleeping beauty. Bae's head popped out from under the covers just as Rumple slipped into bed and he put his arm around his son as the boy eased himself against his papa's body.


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal is Struck

Chapter Two

Rumple woke before the sun had completely cast its yellow glow on the world, and both his son and his new house guest were still asleep. Saving his neighbor Rory a trip Rumple trudged up the road to buy some milk for the three of them.

"Rumple how are ye?" Rory greeted.

"Fine, just thought I would save ye the trip of bringing the milk to us," Rumple replied.

"Ya didn't haveta do that? I wouldn't have minded. This fat bastard needs to work off pounds, and I'm not the one with the bad leg," he said in a brotherly voice.

"The only way my leg will get easier to walk on is if I walk on it more and not laze about expecting others to do the work for me," Rumple said trading his coins for the milk jug with Rory, "also I don't think your wife, Esme, thinks you're a fat bastard." Rumple waved goodbye and returned to his cottage.

The woman gasped as she opened her eyes coming face to face with a boy with brown, the length of his neck, hair that stuck up in odd places, innocent chestnut brown eyes, and a toothy smile.

"Hi," he greeted cheerily and she found it hard to be frightened of this boy. "I'm Baelfire."

"Well, I'm Belle," she replied, "Baelfire can you tell me where I am?"

"You can just call me Bae and you're at mine and papa's cottage on the Front lands," he explained smiling, "papa should be home soon. He probably went to get milk."

As if on cue, Rumple came into the door. "Baelfire what are you doing?" He asked, "Are you trying to scare our guest?"

"Sorry papa, I just wanted to say hi so she wouldn't wake up scared," Baelfire said apologetically.

"That's very sweet of you, but she just woke up," Rumple said smiling lovingly at his son.

"I'm sorry about my son dearie. He's an overeager little imp," Rumple smiling kindly at the woman.

"It's alright your son wasn't bothering me," Belle reassured him, "children are supposed to be eager and curious. He also did what he intended. He greeted me so I wouldn't wake up frightened."

Rumple ruffled Bae's hair as the boy ran over to hug his papa. "He has that effect on people." Rumple smiled proudly at his little man. "I'm Rumplestiltskin and you've already met my son, Baelfire."

"I'm Belle," she said, standing up, but her legs began to wobble. She was forced to sit back down.

Rumple hurried over to her as quick as his weak leg would allow. "I would stay in bed, if I were you, for a while until you're feeling fully better. Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, a glass of water would be nice," Belle replied, "Um I had a book with me."

"On the nightstand dearie," Rumple said.

Rumple pumped fresh water in a glass and presented it to her. She took it eagerly and with the first sip she realized just how thirsty she was and started chugging the water. Rumple returned to the kitchen area and began cooking breakfast. An hour later Rumple had three bowls of porridge and slices of bread and butter on the side.

"I hope you're hungry dearie," Rumple said bringing the bowl and bread to Belle.

"Yes, famished," she admitted. Again she accepted what he gave her eagerly and ate the porridge and bread as if she hadn't eaten for days.

He chuckled. "I take it you haven't eaten in a while."

Her cheeks turned crimson and she set down the bread she had taken several voracious bites out of. "Yes, I haven't. I didn't mean to be rude I was just hungry."

"It's alright. I understand being starving," he replied, "You don't have to wait for us."

"Papa, can I eat in bed too?" Bae asked.

"No Bae. She's only eating in bed because she's not well. You need to eat at the table," Rumple said.

Then Bae asked, "Can I have some honey on porridge?"

Rumple nodded picking up a cup that contained the honey. "Just tell me when son." Rumple poured it onto the boy's porridge making a pretty design with.

"Can I have some on my bread too?" Bae requested.

"Why don't you just have it on your porridge," Rumple said, "you don't want to get sick."

"Awe, okay," Bae said. Sitting across from his papa he waited for his papa to sit down before he picked up his spoon.

All three were quiet as they ate breakfast and once they finished Rumple took all three of their bowls to the sink to be washed.

"Can I help you?" Belle asked attempting to get up again.

"I appreciate the offer dearie, but you should be lying down," Rumple replied, "Once I'm done maybe we talk about what brought you to my door. Possibly I can offer help in getting you where you want to go."

She bit her lip and absently stroked her book that lay on the nightstand when he said this. She didn't know this Rumplestiltskin and wasn't sure how much she could tell him, whether she could trust that him. Then again, he didn't seem to be a threat, but she couldn't trust anyone.

After he finished washing the dishes Rumple pulled up one of the chairs placed at the kitchen table. He sat Bae on his knee when the little one reached up his tiny little hands for his papa to pick up.

"I understand if you don't want to give away your secrets. You're entitled to keep those, but maybe you can tell me about yourself or at least tell us where we can take you," Rumple said.

Belle replied, "You don't have to help me."

Rumple smiled and told her reassuringly, "I want to help you dearie."

"But why would you want to help me? I'm a complete stranger?" She found his kindness a bit bewildering making her all the more suspicious, "Why did you let me stay the night?

"Because you were helpless and I couldn't leave you out there to freeze to death dearie," he said as if this were the obvious thing to do.

Belle knew that not everyone would be that kind to a helpless woman and if they did she suspected the man would have raped her in her sleep.

"I'll tell you about myself once you tell me about you," Belle replied. If she could learn about this man and his son, maybe she could determine if he was trustworthy. She could use some help in her quest to protect and preserve the knowledge.

Rumple chuckled. "Fair enough dearie. Is there anything in particular you want to know?"

She put a finger to her chin furrowing her brow as she thought about her first question. "What do you here in the village?"

"I'm a spinner. I spin wool into fabrics that I can sell in the village market, but sometimes I use it for myself to make Bae clothes and blankets for us to keep warm," he shared with his new house guest.

Belle's eyes widened in pleasant surprise at the idea of a man being able to spin wool for clothes and blankets as most men didn't consider that worthwhile profession for a man to have. "You don't hear about a lot of men being able to spin wool."

"I was raised by spinsters after my father abandoned me, and they taught me how to spin," he explained.

Out of simple curiosity she asked, "what about your mother?"

"She died giving birth to me," he replied.

Belle gazed at him sympathetically. "I am sorry." She was tempted to ask if that was what happened to Baelfire's mother, but she decided not to ask in front of the little boy.

Rumple shrugged. "It was a long time ago, but thank you dearie for the sentiments."

"Do you have family?" Baelfire asked.

"I have my mother, but I had to leave her when I left yesterday," she said, not sure if she should tell them her mother was being held captive.

"Why?" The boy asked.

Rumple reprimanded, "Baelfire!"

Belle smiled and assured both father and son, "It's alright. It's because I was old enough to be on my own. In my family we have to make a journey when we come of a certain age." It wasn't a complete lie as she did have to make this journey, but this wasn't when she was supposed to make that journey. She was on quest to protect the knowledge from the people who had killed her father and held her mother captive. There was an awkward silence as neither Belle nor Rumple knew what to say next.

"Papa, can I go outside and play with Morraine?" Bae asked as he shifted on his papa's knee.

"Alright, but stay close," Rumplestiltskin warned. The boy nodded and ran out the door as fast as a sprite. Rumplestiltskin called after the boy, "Be careful."

"Okay," Baelfire said as he slipped out the door. Rumple just shook his head.

"He seems like a good boy," Belle commented smiling as she watched the little scamp fly out door.

"He is, but like any kid he doesn't always listen," Rumple replied, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child. What happened to his mother if you don't mind me asking?" She inquired.

"No, she left us a couple years ago," Rumple said in a tone that implied that was the only answer she was going to get.

"It must be hard raising a child on your own," Belle said with sympathy.

Rumple replied as he brushed off crumbs on the table and readjusted the chairs, "It is, but I don't mind. I love my boy and enjoy taking care of him."

"Maybe we could make a deal. If you let me stay here for a period of time I could help. A sort of caretaker," Belle suggested, hoping she could hide out here for a time being. She felt guilty about this, but she needed a place to hide. She felt too weak to continue her journey to the Library of Archives.

"I really don't need help dearie," Rumple insisted. Not that he minded the offer of help, but Rumple was a proud man who liked to do things on his own.

"Everyone could use a helping hand and I could really use a place to stay, if I'm being honest," Belle admitted, "If you let me stay I could really help."

"I would let you stay for free, but I appreciate the offer to help," he said.

"Thank you so much, but I wouldn't feel right staying here without repaying you in some way," she spoke.

"Alright, I take it I can't argue with you," he said chuckling.

"The deal is struck then?" She asked reaching out for his hand to shake.

He smirked and accepted her handshake. "The deal is struck, but don't you have somewhere to go."

"Not any time soon," she replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding

**A/N: Sorry I had lost my muse for a while, but now it's back, so here is chapter three, which is fluffy. We get a preview of Belle's past. I also three new stories I'm working on that I hope you'll like, and one has already been posted. Don't worry I will return to Love Heals and The Dark One's Apprentice soon.**

Chapter Three: Bonding

Belle's new life as caretaker and housekeeper to Rumplestiltskin and his son was pleasant and she felt safe. The safety she had felt back home had been destroyed when her mother told her of the life she was destined for as a Librarian. She would never be at peace and know more than she would want to be aware of in this world…..

Flashback: Belle Aydelotte wasn't supposed to be getting her new pea green dress dirty but she despised wearing the frilly ensemble, so it didn't matter to her whether it was caked with mud, grass, or dirt stains. Once she returned home Emmeline would not be happy about her daughter's state of dress. Normally, Emmeline wouldn't mind so much because, as her husband Maurice would remind her, Belle was a child and that's what children did, but today Lady Verlaine would be visiting with her nephew, Gaston, a little boy the age of 12. He was two years older than Belle, and Lady Verlaine wanted them to become playmates until they were old enough to join in a union of marriage.

Belle brandished her stick, which she was using as her sword, at her friend with the shaggy black hair. "You'll never get away with this mighty portal jumper," Belle declared.

"It's too late Princess," he said chuckling, despite being on the ground with a 'sword' pointed at him.

"Belle, come on he's going to pull you through a portal," her red haired friend, Jiminy, protested. Belle looked at him for a moment and the other boy grabbed at her waist tackling her to the ground getting her even dirtier.

"Hey," Belle protested, and before she could escape both boys tackled her. The tickled her making Belle giggle madly as she tried to get out the words 'please stop'.

"I surrender, Jeff and Jiminy," she cried still giggling.

Both boys finally stopped tickling Belle and helped her up. "Jiminy, you were supposed to be on my side," she said glaring at her friend, who held a mischievous grin.

"Sorry Belle, but Jeff offered to take me to one of the other worlds," Jiminy admitted, shrugging.

"That's cheating! Bribing other players," Belle protested, hands on her hips with her glared redirected at the other boy.

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "I work with what I got. Besides, you're pretty and Jiminy is a sucker for pretty girls, but he's also a sucker for adventure."

Jiminy's cheeks were as red as hair. He shoved his hands in his pocket and looked down at his feet, but surprising him Belle kissed one of his red cheeks and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"I like you too Jiminy and I think you're very handsome," she said making Jeff roll his eyes again.

"Stop being gross," Jeff protested, grimacing and making gagging sounds as he pointed his finger inside his mouth.

Belle smiled mischievously and wrapped her arms around Jefferson's waist kissing him before he could escape. "I like you as well Jeff."

He glared at Belle's smiling face, but he couldn't help, but blush too.

"There you are Miss Belle," said a woman, with grey flyaway hair said as she came upon the group, "what have you done to your dress young lady? Your mother will not be pleased." Mrs. Potts, Belle's nanny, shook her head.

"Sorry Mrs. Potts. I was just playing with my friends, Jiminy and Jefferson," Belle apologized looking sheepishly at her feet.

"I know sweetie, but you know Lady Verlaine is coming with her nephew and you must look your best," the older woman reminded Belle, "why don't you boys head home and you can come and play tomorrow."

The both nodded. "See you tomorrow Belle," they said and waved goodbye.

**~Page Break~**

Belle's replacement dress was made out of the same lace material, but it was yellow. Her mother frowned when Belle came downstairs, but was forced to accept what her daughter was wearing. She positioned Belle, so she stood there like a proper young lady while they waited for Lady Verlaine and her nephew to arrive.

Emmeline wore a long peach colored dress with frilly sleeves, and her husband, Maurice, a shabby brown coat that was the only nice coat he owned. They stood outside of their cottage when a black carriage pulled up. A wrinkled hand incased in purple fabric emerged from the carriage, and a woman with hair as white as sheep's wool covered by an ostentatious hat stepped down from the carriage.

She stood tall and denied the help of her footman. "I'm not an old woman Fredrick," she insisted glowering at the footman, "Gaston! You move like a snail!" A boy two years older than Belle with black, greasy, hair stepped out of the carriage with the same smug expression as his aunt.

"Lady Verlaine, welcome to our home," Maurice approached the older woman cupping her hand in his shaking it enthusiastically. Lady Verlaine looked down in disgust at the gesture and Emmeline cringed. As much as she thought her husband's enthusiasm was sweet she knew her mother's friend wouldn't find it as such.

Maurice stepped back. "You know my wife Emmeline, and this is our daughter, Belle," he introduced Belle easing her forward, and she curtsied as she was taught.

Lady Verlaine pushed Gaston forward. "Gaston don't be rude," she said, "This is my nephew, Master Gaston." The boy stumbling slightly, stepped forward and bowed.

He looked Belle up and down frowning at the sight of the little girl before. "Auntie she has brown hair and she smells." He held his nose to prove it. Belle glared and stuck her tongue at the older boy. _Jefferson is nicer than you are,_ she thought.

That night at dinner Belle was forced to sit across from Gaston and stare at his face while she ate. Her friends from school would talk about how cute he was and lucky she was, but Belle had to disagree finding him repulsive and looked like bird with no feathers.

Lefou was their pet hound and he would often come around to Belle's side of table and she would slip scraps to him under the table.

As she gave him the more fatty pieces of veal Gaston cried out. "Madame Adyelotte, your daughter is feeding the dog under the table!"

"Belle," her mother exclaimed, "you know we don't feed the dog from under the table."

"He was hungry and it was only the fatty pieces," Belle protested.

"It doesn't matter. The dog is not human and it doesn't eat people feed," Emmeline told her daughter. Lady Verlaine gave Emmeline a somewhat approving nod that she at least lectured the child on not doing something very distasteful.

Belle crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Gaston once again, but the boy responded with an eye roll finding her behavior childish. Belle didn't like this boy and hoped she wouldn't see him again. Unfortunately, her hopes were dashed, and this would be the beginning of many painful visits.

Lady Verlaine and her nephew stayed for two weeks, so it was two weeks of having to tolerate Gaston's arrogance and judgments that Belle found hurtful and cruel. He berated her for not riding side saddle, Belle had overheard him complain that she wasn't pretty enough, often calling her stupid. Her parents told her to ignore Gaston, not to retaliate, and that she had to get along with him. During one of his visits she was playing with Jeff and Jiminy again when Gaston approached the group.

"What are you three playing?" Gaston inquired playing.

"An adventure game where I'm an evil sorcerer and Belle must rescue her friend Jiminy from my clutches," Jefferson explained studying the Aydelotte's new house guest. Something about him bothered Jefferson.

"Belle is rescuing him?!" Gaston asked smirking

"Yes its part of the game Gaston," she said defensively.

"Isn't that a bit insulting that some stupid girl saves your life?" He asked looking pointedly at Jiminy.

"It's just a game. It doesn't matter if she saves me or not, but if she saved me in real life I would be proud of her," Jiminy replied putting his arm protectively around Belle.

"I think it's stupid that a girl is playing the hero. The girl is supposed to be the damsel in distress," Gaston said.

"Like I said it's just a game." Jiminy's irritation was beginning to seep out through his tone, but he knew anger didn't solve anything. Gaston was just an arrogant idiot anyway.

"If you don't want to play Gaston then you can leave," Belle snapped as her fists started to ball up at her sides."

"I don't like being left out of games Belle, and I think I should be the one to save you if were playing hero games," he sneered.

"What do you mean supposed to be?" Jefferson asked standing behind his two friends like a towering protective shadow.

"Well she's a girl," he said, as if they didn't know that.

Jefferson overdramatically gasped as he looked down at his female friend. "Really?! Jiminy, did you not know Belle was a girl."

Jiminy shook his head. "I had no idea." He smirked.

Gaston ignored their sarcasm and said, "Girls are supposed to be princess' needing to be rescued and then they become mothers. It's how it works! She can't be the one to save you."

"She can save me if she wants to," Jiminy said.

"Yeah it's not like a rule or anything," Jefferson added.

"You just don't like that I'm a girl," Belle said, gently removing her friend's arm.

She put her hands on her hips narrowing her eyes at Gaston, but he didn't like the gesture. It was an act of defiance, and he was told never to let a girl defy him, and in annoyance, Gaston knocked Belle to the ground. When she tried to get up he pushed her down into the mud enjoying the tears that streaked her cheeks, but Belle still glared at him so he chose to slam his boot on her hand as it still lie pressed on the ground. Her bones cracked, and her hand was throbbing. Jiminy and Jefferson jumped and tackled Gaston, but his muscles gave him more strength knocking the boys on the ground. Belle pulled herself back up after seeing her friends get knocked down charging at Gaston. She tried to tackle him like her friends did, but Gaston threw Belle down again.

"How dare you! You stupid girl," he said grabbing her again by the arms. He slapped her face, "You brat, how dare you attack me!" She began to whimper as he held her down. Her friends were coming to defend her when Belle lifted her knee up and hit him right in the crouch. While clutching his crouch she got out from under him and grabbing her friends by the hands leading them away from the manor.

"Belle, are you okay?" Jiminy asked as his female friend took him and Jefferson to a secret cave she found in the forest beyond the grounds of the Aydelotte Manor.

"Belle?" Jefferson asked, uncertain about his friend. Gaston was pretty rough with her, and as tough as she was he was still worried about her, just like Jiminy.

"I'm fine," she said, "I just want to stay here for a bit."

"Um, okay," Jefferson replied.

"Yeah sure, but you'll have to go back before it gets too dark, or your mama and papa are gonna worry," Jiminy added.

"I know," she snapped, not liking that they were telling her something she already knew. She was just wanted to be herself, escape for a little bit. Further into the cave there was a sound of rushing water and Belle followed the sound with Jefferson and Jiminy trying to catch up.

Five minutes later, the three friends found the waterfall that filled a steep pit, creating a small pool that got deeper as the pool went farther into the cave. The water in the pool was so blue you could see the bottom until the darkness of the cave loomed over it. Belle's face reflected inside the water as she stared down into its depths. Crystals resided on the bottom creating a rainbow on the surface of the water, but something else had caught her eye.

"What is that?" She asked out loud staring curiously at the object at the bottom. She positioned herself ready to slide down into the water.

"Belle, what are you doing?" Jefferson and Archie asked at the same time.

"There's something down there," she said still staring at the pool.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things down, but not something worth jumping in for," Jefferson said.

"He's right. It's dangerous and you could hurt yourself," Archie insisted.

"I just want to know what's down there. It could be something important," she said getting down on her knees to get a closer look.

"Belle, don't," Jefferson protested, "You're going to fall in."

Just as him and Jiminy reached Belle and was about to slip, some force rose up, throwing Belle back causing her to hit the wall knocking her unconscious, and knocking Jefferson and Jiminy down the rock made steps. A few minutes later the boys woke up, both delirious from what just happened, and confused by the occurrence.

"Where's Belle?" Archie asked rubbing his head.

"I think she just fell back so she should still be there," Jefferson replied. With Jefferson in the lead both wobbled back up the stone steps, and found Belle lying unconscious on the stone floor. At her feet was a completely dry leather bound book. Ignoring the book, both boys went to check on their friend. Jiminy put his ear to her mouth hearing the steady sound of Belle releasing air from her mouth and lungs while Jefferson put his ear to her chest where her heart was.

"She's still breathing," Jiminy said.

"Her heart beat is still steady," Jefferson added.

Just as Jiminy was checking to see if she had a bump on the back of her head, Belle opened her eyes. Sitting up, she rubbed the back of her head wincing at the subtle pain she felt there.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Some kind of force had hit us," Jiminy explained, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What's that?" She asked glancing down at her feet,

"We don't know," Jefferson admitted.

Belle reached forward at her feet and picked up the book. She ran her hand across the leather finding it smooth and dry. Balancing it in her hands the book felt heavy and as she flipped through the pages, they felt thick beneath her fingers.

She read squinting her eyes as it flashed across the cover, "_The Book of Knowledge of the Lost World's_"

"Huh, where do you see that?" Jefferson asked looking over Belle's shoulder.

"You can't read that?" Belle asked.

Jefferson shook his head. "No."

Belle shrugged. "I'm taking it with me."

"Why it's just an old book?" He asked.

"It feels like it belongs to me," she replied and setting it down she let the boys pull her up. Once she was up, she clutched the book with a smile on her lips that wasn't there when she first got here.

**~Page Break~**

Present: Belle had hid her special book beneath the mattress of the bed Rumple had made up for her while she lived with them. As she tried not to think about the book and why she was running in smooth, swift movements as if she were dancing, she dusted the floor of the cottage. Rumple and Bae were still asleep and she chose not wake them.

As a thank you for taking her in, she started to prepare breakfast for them, which she had cooking on the stove while she was dusting. Rumple tended to do the cooking, but this time she had risen early to make it herself. Every five minutes she would check on it to make sure she stirred it and it didn't burn. As she picked up dust with the broom, Belle started to hum a song her mother use to sing to her when she was sad. She sang often and getting caught up in the melodious words that she had not noticed had her singing had enchanted her host.

"That's beautiful dearie," he said once she stopped singing.

The broom slipped from her grasp with a clatter.

"Oh you scared me," she confessed as she faced him, clutching her chest where her beating heart resided.

"Forgive me dearie. I dinna mean to startle you. I probably should have said something, but I enjoyed your singing," Rumple replied

"I do too," Bae exclaimed who was peering over the edge. "It's pretty."

"Baelfire, come down before you fall and hurt yourself," Rumple urged. He was about to pulling himself up, but Belle got to the boy first.

"Bae, please don't lean over the edge like that," Belle scolded, forgetting she wasn't his mother, but during her first couple weeks she felt like she had become, at least, an older sister.

"Sorry, Belle, I didn't mean to scare you and papa," Baelfire apologized wrapping his arms around her neck and giving Belle a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay, just be careful little prince," she said, calling him the nickname she dubbed him a few days ago.

Rumple sighed with relief that Belle had caught Bae before he leaned over to far. He was going to have to make a bed for Bae downstairs so he wouldn't risk his son falling off the ladder. He liked having Belle around, but he knew she wouldn't stay forever, but at least for now it was pleasant to have another to help him raise Baelfire.

There was a reason she had showed up at the cottage in the middle of the night with that book as if she were running from one someone, but he wouldn't pry or rush it. It was her business, not his, but he was worried and to help her. At least he could give her a place to live where she would be safe from robbers and brigands, who would steal her possessions and rape her. The thought of Belle being hurt like that gave him a bitter taste in his mouth, and if she left he was tempted to follow her. Unfortunately, traveling on the road with Baelfire wouldn't be as easy, and he would be putting his son in as much danger as he would if he let Belle off on her own. For now, though, he would worry about that when the time came, and he hoped that time wouldn't be too soon.

**~Page Break~**

After a breakfast of oatmeal with mixed with fruit, a recipe Belle's mother came up with, the father and son, along with Belle, went into town to sell wool at the market. Baelfire would often grow bored sitting at his papa's booth all morning while waiting for Morraine, but when Belle came to live with she would use the opportunity to teach Baelfire how to read. They had first started their lessons when Bae saw the Belle reading book during her second trip to the market with them. Rumple had been afraid to leave her alone at the cottage, and asked her to come with them. Wanting to explore the village, Belle eagerly agreed to come with them.

"Watcha ya reading?" Baelfire asked as he lifted his head up from trying to read the title.

"It's called _Arabian Nights. _It's about a boy who goes great adventures with his genie friend and woos the beautiful princess," Belle explained watching as Bae's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"I bet she's not as pretty as you," Bae said.

Belle's cheeks flushed as she said replied, "Thank you Bae. That was very sweet of you. I bet you have a lot of girls that find you very sweet."

"I'm only friends with Morraine. All the other girls don't like me," Bae said sadly.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true," Belle said frowning. She rubbed his back soothingly.

"But it's true. No one, 'cept Morraine, wants to be friends with the son of a whore and coward," Bae said.

Belle covered her mouth to stifle the gasp as she heard the word slip from his lips.

"Baelfire, I told you not to say that word," Rumple lectured.

"But papa that's what the other kids called her," Bae protested, defending his repeating the word.

"If the other kids crossed the troll bridge would you?" Rumple asked.

Bae shook his head. "No because that would be stupid."

"You also don't use words you don't understand the meaning of, do we? Now, since I don't have any soap, I want you to sit in the corner and don't speak for five minutes, so you can think about how you shouldn't say words like that you don't understand."

"But papa," Bae protested. He wasn't sure what was worse having to be quiet for fives or having to taste the nasty soap for five minutes.

"No buts," Rumple said pointing to the corner that faced the tree. Bae's lip protruded, but Rumple shook his head pointing to the spot. He was about to plead for Belle to help him out, but Rumple gave him a look that said don't even think about. With his fist clenched at his side, his lip still protruding, Bae stalked over to the corner facing the tree.

Belle admired Rumple for being able to be both a disciplinary and a loving father, which was hard task to manage on your own. Some parents would either be too rough or too soft, and Belle thought Rumple had a good balance of not being too hard or too soft on his son. If she had children she hoped she and her husband, whoever he may be, would be good at that.

Bae was jumping up and down when his papa said his five minutes were up, but before he could run off to find Morraine, Rumple said, "Bae I want you to know what the bad word means before you go off and play."

He reluctantly lingered while Rumple talked. "That is a very rude word for a woman who spends too much with men, whom she isn't married too, and she stays the night with them."

"Isn't that was mama did?" Bae asked, angrily.

"Yes, but it isn't a word you should call a woman, whether it's true or not," Rumple said.

"But why? I thought you weren't supposed to lie," Bae asked.

"Because sometimes people do lie when they're calling a female that or it did happen, but she was forced to. Not all boys are as sweet and kind as you and your papa," Belle said.

She added, "Bae I would like to meet your friend Morraine, and maybe you two can take me to the bookshop." She had heard there was a bookshop in town and she hadn't gotten a chance to see.

**~Page Break~**

Belle walked with Baelfire, holding his hand, through the market finding his friend Morraine looking through the window at hand-woven dolls. Her eyes stared at the display of dolls with longing, her hands pressed against the glass, to have a doll to play with and hold when she was lonely.

"Morraine, hey," Bae greeted her excitedly.

"Bae," she cried turning to face her friend and went to hug him enthusiastically.

"Morraine, this mine and papa's new friend Belle," Bae said.

The little girl casted her eyes downward finding her shoes fascinating.

"It's nice to meet you Morraine. I like your dress it's very pretty," Belle complimented.

Morraine slowly lifted her head and a small smile appeared. "Thank you ma'am, my mama made it for me."

"You can call me Belle," Belle replied, "and she did a lovely job. Do you like dolls?"

Morraine nodded.

"I do too," Belle said smiling.

"I can't get one though, because I don't have enough coins," the little girl admitted staring at the golden haired doll she wanted.

Belle frowned, not liking the idea of girl not being able to have her first doll. She went searching through her pouch until she found the right amount of coins. "C'mon why don't I get it for you," she suggested, holding out her hand for Morraine to take.

"Really?!" Morraine exclaimed putting her hand inside Belle's

Baelfire followed the two females as they entered the shop staying close to Belle, even though he was bored with looking at the girl toys, because his papa always taught him to stay close to the grownup he was with. He also was pleased to see his best friend happy and getting her first doll with Belle's help.

Morraine pointed to the doll she wanted. The doll had yellow hair made out of yarn and was wearing a red dress. Belle gave the old man the right amount of coins to pay for the doll, and Morraine hugged her new doll to her chest.

"Thank you Belle," Morraine said and hugged her.

"You're very welcome. I know how important it is for a little girl to have her first doll," Belle said, "now, would you like to accompany me and Bae to the bookshop?"

She nodded excitedly at going with them.

"Do you need to tell your mama and papa?" Belle asked.

"Uh yeah, I'll go tell them," she said.

"Well why don't I go with you and meet them," Belle suggested. She and Baelfire followed the little girl to the booth where her parents sold baked good. Morraine's mama had a talent for making clothes, but her best skills were in baking sweet treats.

"Mama, papa, this is Bae and Rumple's friend Belle. She wanted us to show her the book shop," Morraine spoke excitedly as she tugged on her mama's apron.

"Oh, you must be Rumple's house guest," Morraine's mama said as she took a rag to wipe off the flour that covered her hands. "Rumple has told us about you. He enjoys your company very much.

"I'm Christine and that's my husband, Richard." She reached out her hand for Belle to shake, and she accepted Christine's handshake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Belle," Belle said introducing herself to the older woman. The older woman had long blonde hair that just touched her shoulders with baby blue eyes, and her daughter was the spitting image of her mother.

"How do you like our village?" Christine inquired, pleased to take a break from kneading dough.

"I love it actually. I'm never lived in such a place as this and I find it wonderful," Belle replied.

"It is a pleasant place to live, but there are a few rotten apples," Christine said grimacing at the thought. "What was it like where you used to live?"

"It was alright, but things changed when we received unkind houseguests when I was a child," Belle confessed.

"Oh," Christine said, curiously.

"Yes, a friend of my grandmother's came with her nephew. At the time, I didn't understand why the wanted us to be friends, but as I grew older I realized they were hoping we would fall in love," Belle explained sighing as she thought back to all those unwelcome summer visits from Gaston and Lady Verlaine.

"I would hate that too. The idea of being forced to love someone. I was lucky with my husband, and both of us swore we would never do that to our daughter," Christine said running her fingers through her daughter's hair as the little girl played with her new doll.

"I was hoping Baelfire would show me the bookshop. Would you and you're daughter like to accompany us?" Belle inquired, not wanting her new friend to think she was going to steal the children once they were alone with her.

Actually, that sounds like fun. Why don't we let the men run the booths for a while and you and I take the children to the bookshop," Christine agreed

"That sounds like a good plan," Belle agreed.

**~Page Break~**

The gentlemen stayed behind at the booths while Belle and Christine with the children leading the way, left for the bookshop. The shop was a small little place with only enough room among the shelves for three people to stand in the aisles. Her eyes gleaming with delight, Belle brushed the spines with careful grace, tracing the lettering of these rare treasures that stood before her on the shelves.

"You must really love to read it's a very rare skill that mostly nobles have acquired, but many of our children have been required to learn in our village. Our school has recently obtained a new teacher that understands the value of reading. He says reading is just as important as knowing mathematics," Christine said still watching as Belle examined the books.

"My parents taught me when I was little," Belle explained, "and I have had quite a passion for words and knowledge." A distance in her eyes implied there was more to tell than she was willing to share, but Christine knew it wasn't her place to ask.

Morraine returned from the other side already clutching a book that she hoped to buy. She jumped up and down holding the book out to her mama, showing off the cover. "Mama, is it alright if I get this one?" She held up a book with a drawing of a beautiful princess that had a long braid that trailed along the ground.

"If it's not too expensive," her mama told.

Morraine bit her lip frowning. "I don't know how much it is," she whispered her cheeks turning bright red.

"It's alright honey, let me see the book," Christine said and Morraine handed it to her mama. Christine turned the book over, but couldn't find where it shared the cost and then opened the book. In black calligraphy was written the price of the book.

"Well, that's not too much. I think we can purchase it. I'm going to take her up to pay for this," Christine told Belle and escorted Morraine over to the counter.

Belle glanced about her to find Baelfire had disappeared, frowning she searched the aisles only to find boy in last section squinting at the spine of one of the books. He scratched his head, lip protruding and scrunching up his face as he opened his mouth shaping it to form words, but sounds didn't come out.

"Baelfire what's the matter?" Belle asked, not liking how frustrated the boy's expression was and she was concerned.

He looked up for a second and then glanced down at his feet with cheeks turning bright red. "Um, I can't read."

"Oh, well would like to learn?" she asked bending down so she was looking him in the eye.

"I don't know if I can," Baelfire admitted shyly.

"Anyone can learn to read it just takes time to learn. Everyone learns at different speeds and I will teach you, if you want," Belle promised ruffling his fluffy brown hair.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around Belle hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," he said.

She hugged him back smiling proudly. "I'm glad to help," she said kissing him on top of the head.

It was something she could do using her gift without feeling the pressure and danger of her gift as a Librarian.

"Why don't you pick a book for us to start with?"

"Okay," he said eagerness in his voice. He searched the shelves pulling random ones out that looked easy or at least had a neat cover. Ten minutes later he returned and handed Belle the book he picked. "Is this a good book?"

"Hmmm, let me see it," she replied accepting the book from him. She flipped through the pages, reading the first few pages. "I think this would be a good one to start with," she said after previewing the book for a moment.

An hour later the foursome were walking out of the little shop, three of them carrying sacks of books. Belle hadn't been able to resist the urge to buy books for herself as well, two fiction and one non-fiction that would keep her distracted, and she would be reading them pleasure, not for responsibility as a Librarian.


	4. Chapter 4: Hunting

**Chapter Four: Hunting**

Rutgar gazed at his seeing glass with concentration as he searched for his particular bounty. "Where is the Librarian?" He muttered and an image of a small village shimmered in the glass like a village hidden inside a pool of water The image traveled deeper into the village until it landed on a small cottage where a man, a little boy, and a woman with auburn curls and azure eyes sat together.

He grinned with malicious glee. "At last I found you Librarian! You actually believed you could hide in a worthless village and disguise yourself," he sneered. He summoned his soldiers, Gaston, his mistress' son and Graham, the Huntsman. "It's time to go hunting."

Rutgar grabbed his dagger and inserted it into his boot, then sheathed his sword in his hilt, and clasped his cloak shut. Outside, his creatures were waiting for him, one of them holding the horse's reigns in his clawed grasped. This particular creature had leather wings, a long nose that things smell and see things that were quite small and were a great distance away. These creatures had sharp his hearing as well, and their heads were abnormally large for their bodies. The creature was a disgusting deformity, but he was a great help. He accepted the reigns from the creature and saddled his horse.

"Don't get too close, but make sure you can contact me if you find her. She needs to be alive," he warned the creatures and his two soldiers as he sat on the saddle of his raven black stead.

Rutgar watched as the creature fly on ahead. "Ready or not here I come, little princess," he said, a devilish grin emerged on his lips as he imagined what he would do to the girl once he had possession of her. He dug the heels of his boots into the horse's sides and when the horse didn't go he pulled out his whip snapping it on his stead's butt.

**~Page Break~ **

It was Belle's turn to cook, but Rumple being very reluctant intended to add things to the recipe when she was momentarily distracted. Her meals had a habit of being overcooked or tasted horrible, but he felt bad and wanted to spare her feelings. Unfortunately, he had to explain to Bae that in this case, lying was okay as long as it was to protect someone you care about.

Using some of her own money that she hadn't spent already, Belle had bought ingredients for a pot roast dinner with biscuits. Attempting cook for them was the least she could do since she had been staying with Rumple and his son for a month, and she was relieved they hadn't kicked her out yet, thought they didn't know that she was in hiding.

Every little sound at night made her jump and she would keep her eyes on the door until she fell asleep, but Rumple hadn't broached the subject on why she was so jumpy every time she heard the door. It wasn't any of his business after all, unless she volunteered the information, and he wouldn't ask for information.

"I still think you should let me help," Rumple offered trying to not sound as if he thought she needed it.

She turned putting her hands on her hips. "My cooking isn't that bad, and I can handle myself just fine in kitchen."

He arched his brow and smirked at her disgruntled expression. "Last time, I had to tell Baelfire it was blackened macaroni and cheese," he reminded her.

She responded by tossing a wet rag at him, but he just chuckled. "Belle, there is nothing wrong with asking for help, and you said yourself back in your old home you never cooked before. Either I can give you tips or I can make half the dinner," Rumple suggested.

She sighed. "Alright fine, but you only give me tips, got it," she warned wagging her finger at him.

Standing up, he lifted his hands in mock surrender. "I promise all you'll receive is tips and suggestions."

She rolled her eyes in response and started heating up the stove. She filled pot of water and Rumple began to cut up some vegetables. Her eyes bulged as she watched his swift, quick movements with the knife as he chopped up the vegetables.

"Would you like to chop some of them?" Rumple asked.

"Oh, sorry," she said shaking her head. "I don't trust myself with knives, but you seem very skilled at it. You could give some of the cooks in the noble houses a run for their money, and you know I'm not just saying this from watching you just now."

Rumple flushed, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, thank you, dearie, but I doubt I'm good enough to work in a noble's house."

"Trust me you could," Belle said confidently.

"Come I'll guide your hand while you cut. That is, if you're okay with it," Rumple suggested, his cheeks as red as a sunset.

"It's fine. I should practice," she replied blushing too.

Standing behind her, though hesitant, Rumple placed his arms around her and gently held her wrists. Her hands shuddered at first, but once smooth, slightly roughened, hands were on hers, guiding her, Belle's hand stopped shaking. Her slice sizes varied, and it took steady movements, but between the two of them it was becoming easier for her to navigate the knife without cutting herself.

Their hands moved fluidly together, and she was becoming more at ease as her hand stilled within his, but as she turned her head a strong whiff of fresh lavender hit his nose and her blues seemed to glow as she asked. "How am I doing?"

At first her mind was focused on the task at hand, but when she glanced at Rumple's hand on hers, it sent a rippling tingly feeling throughout her body as if she sunk into a warm pool of water. She licked her lips trying concentrate on the task, telling herself, _"Focus Belle, focus."_

"Good, really good," he said.

Belle looked at the slices and then back at him. "Now, you're just being nice. They're uneven."

"No, it's good, and they'll being going to the same place anyway, so it's okay if they're not perfect slices. At least you didn't cut your finger. That's what's important," Rumple replied, stepping aside so he was no longer close to her.

Belle blushed, but smiled to herself as put aside the knife. "Um, I should probably put the meat in and then we can do the biscuits or should we do the biscuits first?" Belle asked.

"Yes, we should cook the biscuits first since the meat will take longer," Rumple replied trying to avoid eye contact with her for the moment.

The rest of the preparation was awkwardly silent with Rumple occasionally giving Belle instructions. As they worked, Belle's mind kept replaying the tingly feeling she had when Rumple had his arms around her and had lightly cradled her hand. His hands were as smooth as silk and quite lovely to look at, spinner's hands, and she couldn't help but imagine those hands stroking her skin.

She blushed. _"Come on Belle, you've only known him for a few weeks! Besides, if he knew your secret, he would probably never want to see you again, because you would only bring trouble in his life. Poor little Baelfire could lose his father for giving me shelter, and Rumple would hate me."_

She twisted her head around and discreetly admired his handsome figure and cute butt, something very unlady like. She never liked the men in her town, especially Gaston, and didn't find them handsome with their boorish features and overly macho mentalities. They were overly muscular brutes, who loved themselves more than their wives or the women they were courting. She recalled a conversation with Gaston, where he admitted he was only marrying her, because she was as beautiful as him, and that his aunt was forcing them.

Rumple was far from a brute, and she could talk to him about anything. During these few weeks, after they had put Baelfire to bed, they would stay up for as long they could discussing books and philosophy reminding her of the discussions she would have with her father. Rumple could make her smile and laugh. When he had 'helped' her cut the vegetables, she had wanted to spin around and kiss him.

To him though, she was probably just a friend, but if only he looked at her the way the princes and knights looked at their ladies, oh how she would swoon.

"Is dinner almost ready?" Belle jumped as Bae's small voice pulled her out of reverie.

"It will be in twenty minutes, Bae," Rumple replied.

Receiving a groan from his son, in response to his answer he replied, "Patience, is a virtue, son."

Bae furrowed his brow and asked, "Vertou, what does that mean, papa?"

"It means you have the ability to wait for something to happen," Belle said, "and if you have that, you will be rewarded."

Bae's eyes rounded, and he smiled gleefully. "Ooh, rewarded like a toy?"

"Sort of, but it's something that'll make you happy. Now, while you're waiting, why don't you draw me one of your amazing pictures?" Belle suggested, ruffling his hair.

"Okay," he said running over to the alcove where his drawing stuff and other toys were kept in a wooden box. He dug through the box shuffling through his toys and found some parchment and charcoal that he used for drawing, and began creating his masterpiece.

The twenty minutes passed, but Baelfire was still focused on his drawing, and Belle had to smile at the sight of his scrunched up brow and his tongue sticking out between his bottom and top lip.

"Bae, come set the table," his father called.

He pulled himself up, and looking at Belle, wagged his finger at her much like his father would do. "Now, don't look. I'm not finished."

"I promise," Belle said, and followed Bae into the kitchenette.

Baelfire set the table while Belle helped Rumple with the last finishing touches of the meal and set it on the table. Before she placed herself in a seat, she ladled some pot roast onto Bae's plate. How strange that she easily took on the role of a mother figure for Baelfire? Even performing small tasks, such as filling Baelfire's plate, felt natural for her to do. Leaving both of them would break her heart, but for now, she would enjoy her time, until the fateful day.

"Thank you, Belle," Baelfire said politely.

She set herself down in the chair, and Rumple bowing his head recited the prayer to the Goddess and her consort. Belle and Bae repeated after him and soon all three were enjoying the meal.

"This is great, Belle! Better than last time, which tasted icky," Bae said, grimacing at the memory.

"Baelfire! That was rude of you," Rumple scolded.

"Sorry papa," Baelfire said casting his eyes downward. "But you said I should tell the truth."

"Yes, but I also said that some truths can hurt people's feelings," Rumple said.

Bae crossed his arms, pouting. "That's confusing!"

"I know, but you need to follow them. When you get older you will better understand them," Rumple lectured.

Belle said, "It's alright, Rumple." "You're right, it was disgusting, but this time, I had your papa's help in making the dinner taste much better." She said affectionately and winked.  
The threesome were soon talking and joking, and Belle looking at both, couldn't help, but smile. For a brief moment she and Rumple had exchanged a glance, and her cheeks turning a bright red she shyly returned her attention to Bae, who was telling them about a rabbit he was chasing.

"I wanted to keep him, but I couldn't catch him. The rabbit was too fast for me," Bae told them.

"A rabbit should be free. Do you think you could have taken care of him?" Rumple said, also returning his attention to his son.

"I could," Bae insisted, but with an arched brow from his father he said, "No, I guess not."

**~Page Break~**

"Have you found her yet," Cora's voice echoed as she spoke through the mirror to Captain Rutgar.

He held the mirror securely in the grasp of his right hand while his left grasped the reins of his horse. "Yes, she is in small village near the Frontlands, My lady," he informed her.

"Good. How are my men I have sent you, by the way?" Cora asked smirking.

Gaston did not respond well to the creatures that worked for Rutgar, but Graham didn't mind so much. After all, compared to Regina, these monsters would be easy for the Huntsman to handle, and they'd be a relief.

"They favor well, though I question why you sent Gaston with me. He seems terribly frightened of my creatures," Rutgar sneered as looked behind him at Gaston, who was visibly shaking as he stood too close to a creature.

"Gaston has a personal interest in the girl and her gift of knowing," Cora explained as placed her hands on the arms of her throne.

"Aye, but wouldn't that get in the way of our mission?" Rutgar questioned, "His emotions would be personally compromised.

"Yours maybe, but not mine. His personal interest in her will be of great benefit to me, especially being that he is my son, and his sisters are incompetent, I need at least one of my children to help me secure my legacy," Cora said as leaned back on her throne.

**~Page Break~**

Rumple ran into the room still struggling to catch his breath as he asked Belle, "What's wrong dearie? Are you alright?"

Belle's face was buried in her pillow and he could hear the muffled sobs hidden by the goosedown stuffed pillow. "Belle?" He asked quietly creeping into her alcove. "Belle, what's wrong?"

She lifted her head to reveal red eyes that were puffy and a tear stained face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

"It's alright dearie, but are ye okay?" He questioned sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, that's all. You should go back upstairs," Belle replied trying control her shaking voice.

"Tell me what's wrong," Rumple insisted.

"Nothing is wrong I just had a nightmare," she said smiling.

"Ye are sure, dearie?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure, but thank you," she said.

He nodded and without thinking about how she would react to such a gesture Rumple kissed her brow and said, "Goodnight dearie."

Belle stared after him blinking owlishly. "What was that," she muttered to herself.

Outside Rumple was thinking the same thing. "Why did I kiss her?! Well, at least I didn't kiss her on the lips," he reassured himself. "I shouldn't have kissed her anywhere. She's not my wife nor is my sister, yet I felt inclined to do so." He was silent for a minute and then a thought came to him, "If I'm honest with myself, I wanted to kiss her on the lips."

He climbed the ladder up his loft bedroom where he and Baelfire shared a bed, but he paused just as he reached the balcony and climbed back down.

"I need to think," he spoke to himself and limped over to his spinning wheel. He set himself down and with delicate eased began to spin the straw.

Slowly, it went from dirty yellow to a shining golden color that sparkled. His aunts Rebecca and Carolyn had said he had been blessed by the goddess to make up for his cruel father abandoning him, and only those who are pure of heart were the blessed. Rebecca had told him that he must never tell anyone of his gift lest they use it for their own gain. The only other person besides, his aunts, who knew of his gift, was his son. He hadn't told Milah, for even when he believed he loved her, a part of him didn't trust her knowing this knowledge.

The rhythm of the spinning and mesmerizing transformation helped him to think as he considered his actions from tonight. He seemed to care for Belle deeply, but he barely knew her. It was just a kiss, but he did want to comfort her by holding. Then again, it had been a while since he had been intimate with a woman, and he still felt desires or did he? No one struck his fancy if he was honest with himself, but he did recognize that they were pretty, he just felt no strong desires for them.

There was something special about Belle, something that made his heart quicken with giddiness, and he was tempted to share his gift with her, but again, they barely knew each other. Maybe it was just because she was beautiful, and she was so nurturing to Baelfire. He wanted to give his son a mother, desperately. No, it was more than that with Belle!

As he contemplated his newly realized affections for his houseguest the gold began to flow off the spinning wheel like a racing river. It wasn't long before he fell asleep and motion and magic of the wheel ceased as his head lolled over his chest.

**~Page Break~**

"Rumple, Rumple," A familiar feminine voice spoke softly as she tapped his shoulder.

"Papa?" Another voice asked.

For a moment, Rumple was still peacefully asleep, but after another tap on the shoulder he jerked up and snorted. His eyes grew as two faces stared down at him. "Oh, good morning, you caught me off guard!" He pressed his hand to his chest trying to catch his breath

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but did you really sleep here all night?" She asked, frowning in concern.

"Uh yes," he blushed rubbing back of his neck that felt rather sore. "I couldn't sleep and the spinning relaxes me."

"I understand, but it's not good to sleep in such a position," Belle said.

"Papa, what are we gonna have for breakfast?" Baelfire asked having not been paying attention.

Before Rumple could answer Belle suggested, "Why don't I make you something Bae? I know I'm not the best cook, but maybe I could make something easy."

"Okay, Belle," Baelfire said, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "can you make eggs?"

"If you'll help me," Belle replied, tapping his nose.

Baelfire nodded eagerly. "And you go upstairs and sleep in a bed," Belle lectured affectionately and sternly when she looked back at Rumple. Baelfire slipped his small hand into hers, and she led him to the kitchenette, and they began to cook some eggs with bread and butter.

**~Page Break~**

With his hand shielding his eyes from the garish light of the sun, Rutgar surveyed the village that resided at the bottom of the steep hill. He pulled up on the reigns and urged his stead forward with his creatures growling and kicking at the ground desperate for a meal. Gaston and Graham followed with Graham staring straight ahead towards their destination, while Gaston kept glancing at the Creatures with sheer terror in his eyes as if afraid they would change their minds and attack him instead.

They reached the village within five minutes and as soon they arrived, Rutgar began searching the grounds studying the people as they emerged from their houses keeping a wary eye on the three soldiers, and the creatures with their ugly faces. Girls and boys shivered in fright at the sight of the horrifying creatures with their claws and leathery wings, and hid behind the skirts and trousers of their parents clothing. The men grasped the handles of their swords and crossbows ready to fire if these men and their creatures caused any trouble, some even handed their wives weapons as well. One woman even had her frying pan in hand ready to swing. One of the creatures stuck his nose farther out inhaling a big whiff of air, and after a moment the creature smiled, if you could call it a smile, showing all his sharp, pointed teeth.

"Gotcha," Rutgar said in triumphant as he realized the creature caught the scent.

With a click of his teeth and a pull of the reins he led the stead forward following the creature as it took off as swift a deer. Graham and Gaston looked at each other, and with a brief nod, Graham leading the way, the two soldiers followed Captain Rutgar and his creatures.

**~Page Break~**

Rumple and Baelfire sat across from each other with a checkered board between them sitting on a tree stump that had been turned into a makeshift table. Rumple sat back in his chair waiting patiently for his son to make a move in the game. Bae, with his tongue sticking out between his teeth, looked between the sorcerer and farmer shaped pieces furrowing his brow as he tried to determine which piece to move.

"Remember, always go with a move that the enemy would least expect," Belle whispered, so Rumple wouldn't hear what she was saying.

"Hey Dearie, no helping," Rumple warned, teasingly as he wagged his finger at her.

She responded with sticking out her own tongue, and Bae burst into uncontrollable giggles. Belle smiled mischievously and taking the opportunity began to tickle the boy all over causing him to laugh even harder. Rumple sneaked over to join Belle in tickling his son, despite Baelfire's protests.

"Do you surrender dragon slayer?" Rumple asked, pausing their tickle tackling.

Baelfire shook. "Never!"

"Alright dearie, ye leave us no choice," Rumple said and once again Belle and him were tickling Bae.

"Okay, okay I surrender papa," Baelfire said.

"You're free, slayer," Belle said.

"Papa, wait? I figured out something," Baelfire said.

"Really, and what's that?" Rumple questioned.

"Belle, is a Faery. I saw her wings, and she's gonna take us to trap us in the Faery Realm," Bae said pretending to be scared.

"Oh no, the slayer has finally figure me out," Belle replied playing along with a game they had played a few times before. "Well, I'll just have to use my Faery dust on you."

"Not if we capture you first," Baelfire said, and he began to chase her around the room.

She reached the door, but Rumple stepped in front of her. As she tried to get passed him he blocked.

"Get the Faery, papa," Baelfire cheered.

She turned the other way, but Rumple wrapped his arms around her waist. She spun around facing him his warm brown eyes met her azure ones as their gazes lingered within each other. She felt the urge to press her lips to his and to run her fingers through his silky brown strands. Licking her lips she gradually leaned in, but just as she was inches from his face, a sound caught her attention, and her eyes glowed with fright.

"Belle, what is it?" Rumple asked, but only received a shush.

"I have to go," she said after a moment, and as she stood up her chair fell to the floor with a clatter. She walked over to the corner where her things were kept and started packing, just throwing her stuff in a sack.

"Belle, what's wrong? What do you mean you have to go?" Rumple asked.

"I just have to go. I have put you both in danger by staying here. I shouldn't have stayed here, but I liked you both and was too afraid to leave, because of that, I have put you both in danger. I can make it right by leaving," Belle said as she went about packing her stuff, not looking at him.

She made one last search and spotting her book, snatched it up, holding it underneath her arm.

"Whatever it is, maybe we can help," Rumple insisted, touching her arm. He gave her a comforting smile.

She just shook her head, wiping her fresh tears with her wrist. "You can't help. If you do, they'll hunt you too. You both have been good friends to me, but I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Dearie, you're worth the risk, and if it means we have to leave here, we will," Rumple said taking her hands within his.

"No, I can't let you come along. What about Baelfire?" Belle asked.

"I can take care of myself! Besides I like adventure and want to help," Baelfire said staring at her with determination.

"There's no point in arguing, dearie. We're both very stubborn, and I have taught Bae ways to protect himself," Rumple said, "I won't leave him either."

"Alright, but be ready to run and fight," Belle said.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

Chapter Five: Escape

Discreetly, Belle pushed open the front door of the cottage, and she looked to the right and then to the left. Rumple and Baelfire stood behind her, waiting patiently for her to give them the go ahead.

"Papa, when can we go?" He whispered, shuffling his feet, trying to be as quiet as possible, which was almost impossible for him to do.

"No, not yet, but do you have all the things you need?" Rumple asked his son. Bae nodded slipping his small hand into his father's larger one that was slightly hairy on the knuckles.

Belle turned and nodded gesturing for them to follow her outside. She pulled her hood over her head tightly clutching the book that hid beneath her cloak, absent mindedly caressing the spine. She looked behind her to see if the other two were following her and smiled at the sight of father and son holding hands. The image brought to mind memories of when she would hold her own father's hand as they went to market.

Mid-step, Belle stopped causing Rumple to bump into her. "Belle what is it?"

Her eyes rounded and she shivered violently, and slipped the book into a hidden pocket within her cloak. Rumple's eyes shifted in the direction of where she was looking. There were three men on horses interrogating Rory and his wife.

Rumple narrowed his eyes and began walking forward, but Belle placed her arm in front of him to keep him from moving forward.

"Don't. Those are Hunters and they will kill you easily and faster than you can run away."

"That's Graham," she pointed to the leaner one with dirty blonde curls. "Graham is a tracker. He has the ability to catch your scent within 2 miles as long as he has it already. He is nicknamed the wolf. He also is very swift on his feet. The one with the black hair, that's Gaston Verlaine. He's of noble birth and can shoot from great distances. He's also very strong, so it's best to be quick in your movements. He's also very arrogant with quite a temper, but I wouldn't attempt to piss him off."

Rumple noted that Belle shivered again as she described Gaston's abilities and temperament. He would have to ask her about that later.

"The grey haired man is Rutgar. He shows no mercy and cannot be reasoned with. He's a particularly vicious and brutal hunter."

He nodded to all her explanations of the three gentlemen. "So what you're saying is don't cross or at least be weary of them. Are they the ones who are after you?"

She nodded. "They were probably sent though."

"Sent? By whom?" Rumple asked, raising his brow.

"Either Cora or King George, her lover," Belle said. Rumple did not miss her look of disgust.

Rumple touched her arm frowning. "You don't have to worry. I won't let any of them come near you."

"I appreciate that, but I wish you would stop volunteering your life to protect mine," Belle replied. Keep Baelfire close," she warned.

"Do ye hear that son? Stay close to me and see those men over there? Don't go anywhere near them," Rumple told his son, who nodded vigorously.

"Are you sure you want to continue on with me? This is your last chance to turn back," Belle said looking at both of them.

"Not a chance. You're part of life and our friend dearie. We won't let ye go on your own if these people are after ye. How will we get out of here Belle without being seen?" Rumple asked.

His loyalty warmed her heart, but made her anxious at the same time. If something happened to him or Baelfire on this journey she would never forgive herself. It seemed she couldn't persuade them though. She wouldn't give up trying to convince them otherwise.

"I think we'll have to try the old fashioned method by going in a different direction from where the hunters are coming from," she said.

Rumple smiled. "I might be able to navigate us through town without being seen, but if anyone does see us we're in trouble," Rumple said.

Belle's brow crinkled as she asked, "Why, would people in this town actually sell us out?"

"I'm not the most liked person in this town. Either they ignore me or mock me for my cowardice for running away from the battlefield," he said shrugging it off.

He had grown used to how the town's folk treated him, with only a few exceptions, and accepted the mocking. After years of being bullied by Milah, the way the town's folk treated him was nothing more than children on the school yard trying to act tough.

"What happened?" Belle asked, forgetting for a moment they were trying to escape being seen by the Hunters.

"I'll tell you about it once we get out of town," Rumple replied.

Belle nodded. "Well lead the way then Rumple."

"Follow me. Bae, are you ready? Remember that game we use to play where we pretend we were escaping from the evil queen's knights? We're going tae play that," Rumple told his son.

Baelfire nodded and squeezed his father's hand. The two led the way with Belle following behind. Belle kept glancing behind her praying they weren't seen or followed. They slipped between buildings and when they would reach one turn where there was someone on the other side; Rumple would guide them in the opposite direction.

Rutgar's creature lifted its head and inhaled deeply as it caught a familiar scent. The creature took off and Captain Rutgar ordered his horse forward. Graham and Gaston followed keeping their eyes and ears out for a familiar auburn beauty.

"She must be here somewhere," Rutgar muttered.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that bitch," Gaston shared with Graham. "Whenever they don't need her for her powers I'll be sure use my own powers over her." Gaston hadn't noticed Graham's grimace as he talked of what he would do with Belle once they had her.

Gaston licked his lips imagining himself on top of her caressing her creamy flesh as he marked her as his own little toy. She would have been his if she hadn't run away in the first place and it all started with her finding that stupid book and becoming this librarian person. If that hadn't happened she would have been his wife, but now she had these crazy notions inside her head. Belle had always tried to defy him, but now she had magic.

At least he didn't have to worry about those two idiot gypsy boys, who were always protecting her. Why did Belle prefer their company anyway? They were the blood of thieves, the scum of this world, and they were always trying to frighten people with their curses.

Once Belle was his as she was supposed to be, he would eliminate these silly notions of superiority she had, but first they had to catch her. That shouldn't be too hard as she was just a stupid woman, and no one would protect a freak with her powers.

When they were close enough to a way out of town, Belle paused for a moment, and closed her eyes as she took a long slow breath.

"Papa is something wrong with Miss Belle?" Baelfire said frowning.

Rumple approached, hesitantly, mimicking his boy's expression of concern. "Belle, what's wrong? Do you need to rest?"

Her eyes shot open and they were wide with fear. "Rutgar is getting close. His creatures have caught our scent. We must go now," she urged.

Rumple nodded and taking his son's hand he quickened his pace. They were not far from the outskirts of town when Baelfire looked behind him he screamed as his eyes unconsciously looked upward. A creature swooped down from the roof of one of the buildings baring his pointed teeth.

Rumple stared in horror, but his instincts to protect his son and Belle took over and he yelled, "Run!" He grabbed Belle's hand, and hurried them out of there as the creature gained on them.

"You can't run forever Princess," Rutgar shouted.

Belle looked behind her, eyes once again wide in fear, and stuck her hand inside her cloak pocket. Inside were various stones of different colors that were given to her by Jefferson the last time she saw him, they were called traveling stones, and she tried sift through her pocket for one. Once she grasped one of the stones, not caring which one was which, she rubbed it with her fingertips picturing the safest place she could think of. The one place that was home away from home…..


End file.
